Reminiscing
by FlameLightning19
Summary: Luna was just a child when Aqua and the others fought Xehanort. Now eighteen Luna sits on one of the building of Hallow Bastion/Radiant Garden as she thinks about the times when she was happier. Part 1 of 3.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. Kingdom belongs to its respective owners. I only own my OC and the idea for this one shot.**

**Author's Note: Welcome to Part 1 of a little trilogy that I created. In this Aqua was like an older sister to Luna** **so after Aqua did not come back it hit Luna really hard. I've personally place this story taking place somewhere around the events of Kingdom Hearts II around the time Sora and the others are going to fight in The World that Never Was. I would have put all three parts in one, but I don't know if I would be able to think of a summary for all three parts as a whole. Oh also I've never been good at describing OCs so keep that in mind. Anyway hopefully you enjoy the story and let me know what you thought of this story. **

**Also Luna is Latin for Moon (according to Google Translate anyway); I wanted to stick to the theme of Latin names.**

* * *

Eighteen year old Luna was sitting on one of the buildings in Radiant Garden as she looked down at the town that could be seen from the Marketplace. She had light skin, medium black hair that was slightly spiked in the back, a slight muscular build, and she was about as tall as Aqua. One leg was hanging off the roof as the other one was slightly pulled to her so she could rest her left arm on it. She had on a pair of black jeans that were slightly loose fitting, a light gray belt, black boots that goes half way up her lower legs, a faded purple v-neck shirt, two light purple straps that intersect over her chest, and a black jacket that she wore over the straps. On a necklace around her neck was a silver badge that looked exactly like the one Aqua has. In her left hand was a purple Wayfinder, "It's been eleven years, Aqua." She then laughed slightly but there was no joy in the laugh, "No, I should be calling you Master Aqua now; even though I was never able to summon a Keyblade. You did earn the title of Keyblade Master. Although knowing you, you would still have me call you just Aqua."

Luna then looked at her Wayfinder, "It's been hard without you around. You were an older sister to me always helping me when I needed it despite trying to train." She then raised her right hand and a shield appeared in front of her, "I was able to learn how to block attacks." On her back was a sword inside of a sheath, "I also learned how to fight the Heartless. It doesn't set their hearts free like Sora and Riku can do, but at least I can defend myself."

The ravenette looked back at her Wayfinder, "I still remember when you gave me this. It was on the morning of your Mark of Mastery exam."

_*Flashback*_

Seven year old Luna walked out of her room and walked down the hallway of the castle as she looked for Aqua. She remembering that today was Aqua and Terra's Mark of Mastery exam she walked to the room where it was going to be held. Before she could enter the room that was above the entrance the ravenette found Aqua leaning up against the wall next to the door. Smiling Luna ran over to her, "Aqua!"

Aqua looked down at Luna and smiled, "Good morning, Luna. I have something for you."

Tilting her head to one side Luna looked at her with a confused look, "What is it?"

Reaching into her pocket Aqua held up a purple Wayfinder, "A good luck charm." She then handed the ravenette the Wayfinder.

Holding the Wayfinder in her hand Luna looked up at Aqua, "Does anyone else have one?"

Smiling Aqua pulled out a blue Wayfinder, "Yeah, I do. I also made one for Terra and Ven as well."

Luna look down at the Wayfinder, "What does the star shape mean?"

"Somewhere out there, there's this tree with star-shaped fruit and the fruit represents an unbreakable connection. So as long as you and your friends carry good luck charms shaped like it, nothing can ever drive you apart. You'll always find you way back to each other."

"So if you or Terra ever go on any adventures I'll know that you two will come back home."

Aqua smiled as she ruffled Luna's hair, "That's right. I even worked a little magic on it."

Luna looked at Aqua full of excitement, "What kind of magic?"

"An unbreakable connection."

Smiling Luna hugged Aqua, "Thanks, Aqua; I'll be sure to keep mine with me."

Aqua hugged her back, "You're welcome, Luna and make sure you don't ever lose it."

"I won't."

_*Flashback ends*_

"After that you took your Mark of Mastery exam, which thankfully Master let me watch it. Although I had to stand closer to him than what Ven was. All three of you left and I was alone, sure I had the Master there, but it wasn't the same. Especially since I thought Ven would stick around as well." She then sighed closing her eyes, "He went chasing after Terra and you were tasked with bringing him back." Luna then opened her eyes, "I remember that one day the Master took me to The Mysterious Tower where Yen Sid lived since he had a bad feeling that something was about to happen; which is when you and I meet up again."

_*Flashback*_

Luna was sitting in one of the rooms inside of the Mysterious Tower when she heard a familiar voice yell, "Was that, Aqua?" She opened up the door that lead to the spiral staircase and walked downstairs to wait for Aqua.

A few moments later Aqua walked downstairs and saw the ravenette, "Luna? What are you doing here?"

"Master brought me here the other day because he had a bad feeling. He told me to stay here until he came back to get me."

Aqua walked over to Luna, "I'm guessing you haven't been told yet."

Luna looked at Aqua confused, "Huh, told what?"

The blue haired teen bent down to Luna's height, "Master Eraquis has been strucked down, by Master Xehanort."

The ravenette's eyes widen as she felt tears in her eyes, "M-Master..." She then started to cry.

Aqua hugged Luna, "I need you to stay here for a bit longer. I'm going to have to go fight Master Xehanort along with Terra and Ven. Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah, I'll stay here." She then pulled her Wayfinder out of her pocket, "As long as I have this you, Terra, and Ven will find your way back to me."

Standing up Aqua ruffled Luna's hair, "That's right." She then walked over to the door, "I'll be back as soon as I can, Luna."

Luna nodded, "Okay." She then watched Aqua walk out the door.

_*Flashback Ends*_

"Little did I know what was going to happen during that fight." Luna then leaned back onto the roof after she moved her sword out of the way. "I never would have dreamed that would happen. I was told the story many times by Yen Sid and Mickey that I pretty much can imagine how the fights happened on that day. Although it wasn't until I was fifteen did I learn the full truth of the story." She then sighed, "I still don't know what happened to you or Terra. I just know that you took Ven somewhere safe and even I don't know where that is. I just remember you coming back after the fight with Xehanort."

_*Flashback*_

Luna was once again waiting downstairs for Aqua. She knew that Mickey had brought Aqua and Ven here, but she didn't know what had happened to them and if they would even be okay. All Luna knew was that Terra was missing. A few moments later Luna heard footsteps coming down the stairs, she look up, "Aqua!" She ran over to her and hugged her, "You're okay."

Aqua bent down and smiled at Luna, "I said that I would be."

Noticing Ven on Aqua's back the ravenette looked at her confused, "What happened to Ven?"

The blue haired teen looked down, "He's asleep, so I'm going to take him somewhere safe and then I'm going to go find Terra. I'm going to need you to stay here a little longer, Luna."

"But I want to go home."

"I know, but I have to go make sure that it is safe to take you home first. Don't forget that Master Xehanort was there. Once I know it's safe and I find Terra I'll take you home, okay?"

Luna nodded, "Okay, I'll stay here."

Aqua then ruffled Luna's hair, "Thank you, Luna. This way I know that you are safe. Once we get back home, I'll make you my successor and perform the Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony. How does that sound?"

"You mean it?"

"Of course." Aqua smiled, "Now I better get going." She then walked over to the door and left.

_*Flashback Ends*_

Luna sighed as she continued to hold her Wayfinder, "I've searched every world I could think of looking for you Aqua, but I still haven't found you. At least Cid made a ship for me that made it easier to travel between the worlds." Sitting up Luna looked down at the town below the castle once again, "I miss the days when the four of us were together. Even when you, Terra, and Ven would train; I would sit out of the way and watch the three of you." Just then Luna heard the sound of someone walking on the roof, "I said I wanted to be alone."

"I know, but Merlin said it's time for you to come inside."

Looking over her shoulder Luna saw Yuffie, "I'll come in later. I want to talk to _her_ a bit more."

Yuffie sighed as she listened to Luna's tone of voice. For as long as Yuffie had known the ravenette her tone of voice had always been the same, sad or monotone, "Very well, I'll let the others know, but if you don't come back soon I'll have Leon come and get you."

"Yeah, I know." She then looked back down at the city.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts," Yuffie then jumped off of the building Luna was sitting on and walked back to Merlin's house.

Looking down at her Wayfinder Luna felt tears run down her face, "I just wish I knew where you were, Aqua. That way I can finally get the ability to use the Keyblade; you were going to make me your successor." Slightly gripping the Wayfinder so she wouldn't break it Luna wiped her tears with her right hand, "I don't even know how I've been able to move forward for all these years. I've noticed that I haven't smiled since that day and I don't really show any emotions. I know that I've changed since that day, I don't know if you would even recognize me."

Standing up Luna sighed and grabbed her sword, "At least I haven't stopped believing that you, Terra, and Ven would someday return. After all, we do have an unbreakable connection thanks to our Wayfinders. I'll continue to wait for the day you come back; no matter how long that takes." Looking at her Wayfinder once last time Luna simply stated, "I'll talk to you again soon, Aqua." She then walked across the rooftops until she made it back to the Marketplace and she jumped down from the top of the building. After landing on the ground Luna put her Wayfinder back in her pocket and walked back to Merlin's house.


End file.
